Soul Eater: Season 5
by Awsome Dude 94
Summary: This is my take on what it would have been like if the anime had continued. It's been a year since Asura was defeated once and for all. The Soul Eater crew thought it would easily sailing from there on out. They. Thought. Wrong. A Storm is coming and they better batten down the hatches.
1. Prologue

**Sup guys i just finished watching ht eentire series of Soul Eater on Netflix and i loved the show. I was disappointed when i heard they didn't make a fifth season. So here's my take on what happened after the defeat on Asura. I'll try to stay in character as much as i can. I hope you enjoy and please review. Flames, praise and advice are all accepted.**

Maka Albarn stood looking over Death city along with her friends. She couldn't believe it. an entire year since they defeated the kishin Asura. it felt like it had been so much longer! Since the defeat of Asura some things had come to pass. For one Lord Death and (slightly to Maka's annoyance) Spirit had finally fully recovered form their fight with Asura. Death city was also already back into shape surprisingly enough. Crona had been accepted back into the academy for her (Yes i think Crona is a 'she'.) bravery. And to top it off Maka, Black Star and Kid were promoted to level three star meister!After all how else could you award the meisters that defeated Asura. But then again they were promoted a bit early and she still had a lot to learn along with Kid and (despite he excessive gloating and such) Black Star about being a meister. Hence the reason Lord death was bringing in three different three star meisters and their weapons partners to tutor them. But not only that but their tutors would be the best weapon and partner pairs to ever come out of the academy (aside from Stein who had to continue teaching regular classes)!

_'I just wish they'd tell us more about these tutors we're getting. I'm so nervous. I mean i know can handle this but i'm so... i don't even know.' _Maka looked to her friends who were looking over the city too. Except for crona who for some reason was standing a bit far from the group. She sighed. _'Poor Crona. Sometimes i wonder why does alienates herself like this still. Then again it might have something to do with how Patty basically mauled her to get the ball during that basketball game yesterday.' _

"Hey Maka everything okay?" Soul, her weapon partner, asked upon seeing her in deep thought. Maka smiled.

"I'm okay Soul. Nothing to worry about." she said. Soul smirked and shook bis head.

"Come on Maka I know you better than that. You think a cool guy like me wouldn't be able to realize when his own partner is thinking about something."he said look up at her from his sitting position. Maka shook her head.

"I'll tell you later. Come on." said maka before she began to walk torwards Crona. Soul watched her for a few seconds before standing up and following her.

Crona was standing under the shade of a large tree. It wasn't that far but far enough not to be close to that blonde girl from yesterday.

"Hey Crona!" said a friednly voice Crona knew well. She looked up at Maka with soul in tow.

"Hi guys" she said in her usual nervous like tone.

"Why are ya all the way over here Crona?" asked Maka

"Yeah and Patty won't bite." added Soul giving a thumbs up. Crona smiled at her friends.

"Its okay guys really. I'm fine here." said Crona.

"Your not still worried about them trusting you are you?" Maka asked. "we've already went over thbis. They trust." she sighed

"N-no it's not that. Not that much at least." replied Crona looking down. Ture deep down she was still a little nervous people didn't trust her now but that wasn't why she was over here.

"Then why are you over here?" asked Maka.

"W-well like Soul said that girl still kinda scares me because of yesterday. And i guess i'm still a bit 'inexperienced' with being around other people." said Crona.

"Well then that easy to fix." started Soul. "Come on Tsubaki brought some lunch with her so we can eat. Come on you can learn how to socialize then." said Soul. Crona was about to reply when Ragnorok popped out and began talking.

"Food? Someone say food! Come one Crona I'm starving! that Tsubaki lady may be ugly but her cooking is the best! Come on stupid lets go, go, go, go, go,go!" said Ragnorok in his usually extremely rude tone. He was using one of his 'hands' to points the way while using the other to hit Crona in the head every time he said 'go' in order to urge her to move.

"Hay quit it! We're going just stop hitting me Ragnorok!" complained Crona. A tick mark grew on Maka's head upon seeing Ragnorok hitting crona.

"Hay Ragnorok maybe instead of being a rude pest, you try being nice for once?" said Maka glaring at said demon weapon. Ragnorok stopped his antics and looked up at Maka.

"Why don't _you _lay off the food fatty!" he countered.

"Excuse me!" yelled Maka at this with two more tick marks becoming apparent on her head. soul sighed and quickly got between them.

"Come on kitties lest play nice here no need to fight." he said trying to defuse the situation. He didn't like Ragnorok that much either but because of him being basically one with Crona he learned how to deal with him. Maka on the other hand, not so much.

"I am _not _fat! And at least i'm not a tiny little pest!" countered Maka choosing to ignore her weapon's words. Ragnorok growled as a tick mark grew on his head. This made Maka smirk. Ragnorok was always sensitive about his currently small stature.

"I'll show you small! flat chest!" boomed Ragnorok as he quickly grabbed the bottom of Maka's skirt and yanking up revealing her small panties with images of Lords Death's mask printed on them. Upon seeing this a light blush graced Soul's faced as well a small stream of blood trickle from his nose. Crona on the other hand saw this coming and covered her eyes just time. A heavy blush crossed Maka's embarrassed face. soon enough not one but two maka chops followed. One Soul and one for Ragnorok. Though Ragnorok used Crona's face a shield to the chop.

"Oh my god Crona i'm so sorry are okay?" asked Maka while Crona repeatedly apologized as if she had been the one to do something wrong and not Ragnorok

"What about me? What did i get chopped for?" asked Soul clutching his head in pain.

"You know why! For staring when he flipped my skirt!" said Maka.

"I wasn't even expecting that! I froze! what do you want from me!" retorted Soul.

"Yeah right perv!" shouted Maka before returning to Crona who still apologizing. Soul sighed, annoyed by his meister's actions.

"_So_ uncool." muttered Soul. Back with others who were now aware of the situation with Maka,Soul, Crona and Ragnorok.

"What's going on with those guys?" questioned Black Star.

"Ragnorok probably did something stupid _again_ to piss off Maka." said Liz with a sweat drop.

"Again? Whatever it's not like a bigstar like me would let a little guy like Ragnorok get to me. But not everyone is as laid back and awesome as me." said Black star in his usual cokcy tone. Tsubaki sighed as she sweat dropped.

"Hay guys its about liunch time. How about we enjoy a nice meal." she said picking up the picknick basket she had brought with her. At hearing her words Patty perked up.

"Oh boy! Lunch! I'm starving!" she said clapping her hand excitedly. Liz sighed at her sister's actions but nodded.

"Lunch does sound good." said Liz. Tsubaki nodded.

"Kid can you get the other while get everything set up?" asked Tsubaki politely. Kid gave a silent nod and went t get the others.

"Maka, Soul, Crona! Come on we're about to eat lunch." he called to them.

"Nice lunch!" said soul forgeting about how much his head hurts to get some food.

"Come on Crona!" said Maka dragging Crona by her hand. as they followed Soul.

"Oh boy food! About dam time!" said Ragnorok coming out again.

Meanwhile...

While the teens were about to start eating lunch Lord Death and Sid were in the death room enjoying tea while they talked as usual. One could tell Sid had somehting on his mind.

"So Sid whats on ya mind?" askded Death.

"It's nothing Lord Death." said Sid.

"Come on tell me! You can you trust me just tell me!" urged Death. Sid sighed.

"Fine. Well you see i'm not sure about this. The tutors i mean." said Sid.

"Oh nonsesnse. The kids have been promoted to three star level a bit earlier than most so they need people to 'help them with the ropes' of being level three star meisters.. Plus they earned a little 'one on one' with the academy's best weapons and meister teams considering what they accomplished concerning Asura." sadi Death.

"Thats not exactly what i meant" said Sid.

"Hmm? Then what do you mean?" asked Death tilting his head slightly.

"I mean who you chose for the job. I mean Anthony Patton and Randal Simmon are a great match for Black Star and Tsubaki. And i don't know who you've chosen for your son..." began Sid before he was interuptred.

"I haven't" said Death.

"What?"

"I haven't decided on a tutor for Kid yet. Don't ask why i just haven't" said Death. Sid just sat there for a bit.

"Oookaaaaaay then. Well as i was saying the only 'tutors' i'm unsure of are Viktor Stalin and his weapon partner Oleg Makarov." said Sid

"And why's that? Those two are highly devoted to the academy and Viktor is the only meister that be actually _might_ be able to match Profesor Stein." said Death.

"I understand sir. But they just don't seem like the teahcing type. That and you know how they are. They act more like soldiers than a meister and weapon. And to top it all off there's something about them that seems off to me. I can't explain it but those two give me goosebumps." explained Sid. Lord Death used his redicolously huge hand to bring his ea to his masked mouth and took a sip. Sid waited uneasily for Lord Death's response.

"I think your being a worried nelly." he siad simply. Sid fell anime style while Death took another sip of his tea.

"Seriously? Thats all you have to say?" said Sid.

"That and you should really lighten up. Viktor Stalin and Oleg Makarov have been with us for years. They've proven their loyalty already. And to top it off their 'unique' style of handleing missions is exactly what we need as Maka Albarn is a 'unique' case seeing as she has rhe ability to become a weapon. Now she may have stated that she accesed her powers by accident while battleing the Kishin and she'd prefer to stay a meister any way, it still doesn't change the fact this is a istuation we need to handle with care. And Viktor seems to how to handle these situations. They are perfect for the job." said Death.

"If you say so. Lord Death."

"I know so. Now. Hows Mira?" asked Death

"Nygus is doing fine sir." said Sid.

"Oh good. I hope she's adjusting to her new position as nurse well. I..." began lord Death. But his rembling was drowned out by Sid's thought.

_"i Know i should trust his word. but. I still don't know about those two. I have a bad feeling about all this.' _he thought.

Meanwhile...

As Sid and Lord Death talked two figures had just finished making there way up . One was lean but muscular. He had pale skin and light blue eyes, graying black hair. His hair was slicked back. He has a beard and mustache. He is 5 ft 11 inches tall and and is 199 pounds. the man wore gray combat fatigues and black combat boots. he also wears a black turtleneck with a leather jacket over it.

Next to him stood a mean looking indivigual. He was also lean and muscular but was a bit more stocky. The man stood 6 feet and 1 inch has a shaved head and slight five o clock shadow. his brown eyes were unsettleing and his skin was also pale like his friend. he wore a black t-shirt, gray combat fatigues and black combat boots.

"Ah Death Weapon Meister Academy. Hasn't changed much has it Stalin?" asked the man in the t-shirt to the man in the leather jacket. his thick russian accent being easily apparent.

Viktor looked to Oleg and nodded. "Yes Comerade Makarov. It has remained the same. Come. We have much to do." said Viktor also having a heavy Russian accent. Oleg nodded and followed Viktor in.

**Lets leave of there so my fingers can take a break from typing. SO obviously there are going to be a few OCs coming up. THe first two Being the ones in this chapter. Viktor Stalin and Oleg Makarov. I hope enjoyed this chapter. And please tell me if i stayed in character or not. But before i go let me say 1 things. You might know this already but jus to be safe**

**1. I know that they refeer to Crona s 'he, him, etc'. But thats not his offical gender.**

**Crona has no gender, as stated by Oukubo and Funimation. Oukubo never decided on a gender, and by default, Funimation must use male pronouns because of the English rule that anything without gender is referred to with masculine pronouns. And that saying "it" or "they" would be offensive to Crona as a character. **

**And besides to me Crona seems more like a girl thana boy. Hope you don't mind.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update as soon as i can. Please review!**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Here's the next chapter guys. I hope you enjoy! Also there will be times where people speak different languages. Everytime some one does it will numbered and displayed is english down below in the author's note. And remember, please review!**

As Sid and Lord Death were just about to finish up their meeting a knock stole their attention. The two looked at each other and then back to the door as if they had no idea of what to do about it.

"Come in!" called out Lord Death finally. The visitors then finally entered the Death Room. and upon seeing them Sid felt his spirits drop and his hairs stand on end. In had walked the two men who had been the object of their meeting not long ago. Viktor Stalin and Oleg Makarov made their way to the two sitting at the table. They kept their heads held high and stood straight as they walked a moderately pace as the stayed in formation. Not unlike two military officers would when approaching a superior. When the two Russians stopped mere inches away from the table Viktor, wasted no time in speaking.

"Greetings Korol' Smert' (Russian for 'king death'). comrade Sid" spoke Viktor as he clasped his hands behind his back. Sid un-easily gave a nod as a greeting.

"Hello, hay , whats up?" replied Lord Death, in his unusual way of greeting people.

"You called us here sir?" asked Oleg.

"Yes i did. But first..." lord Death turned to Sid. "Sid could you leave so me and our 'guests' speak? Also i want you to greet the next two weapon and miester pairs." asked Lord Death.

"Yes Lord Death." spoke Sid as he stood and gave a bow to Death before going to leave. On his way out he stole a glance at each man who both returned his stare. He noted the different expressions on their faces. Viktor had and calm and serious look in his eyes that were matched with a tightly set jaw had made him look like he was deep in thought. Oleg on the other had was cocky smirky plastered to his face along with a mischievous and slightly dangerous glint in his eye had oddly enough sent chills down Sid's spine. After Sid had excited the Death he breath out a long and deep sigh. He had to greet the others as Lord Death had asked him but first he had to speak to Nygus.

In the Death Room...

Lord Death wait for Sid to shut the door before speaking. "I suppose you two are wandering why you're here." he began. The Russians simply gave a nod in acknowledgement. "The assignment i have for you is _very _ important. Before i tell you i need to know if your up to the task?" asked Lord Death looking between the two men.

"Of course korol'. What shall we do?" replied Viktor. Lord Death nodded.

"Your assignment is..." he began and paused for suspense (much to Viktor and Oleg's annoyance.). The two Russians leaned in to better hear this so called _very _important mission. "to tutor some student's here at the DMWA." finished Lord Death. This made the two Russian men sweat drop, as well as a tick mark grow on Oleg's head considering he was expecting an actual mission.

"No disrespect korol' but i thought we made it clear that we were strictly field operatives. Not teachers. Besides we have important thing to attend to" said Viktor returning to his upright position along with Oleg, who's smirk now disappeared and had his arm crossed over his chest in annoyance.

"But these are _special_ students. Maka Albarn and Soul 'EATER' Evans." said Lord Death.

"Hmm. Those two...are one of the weapon/meister pairs that defeat Asura correct?" asked Viktor rubbing his chin in thought. The smirk returned to Oleg's face.

"This may be more interesting than i thought?" he said glancing at his meister. Viktor nodded.

"Before we make decision may have thier files." he asked.

"Wel of course. Which one would you like to inspect? Medical? Accedemic? Psycologica..." began Lord Death brfore he was interrupted by Viktor's answer.

"_All _of them." he said simply.

"Well okay then if you say so." said Lord Death. Viktor nodded his thanks as Lord Death summoned people to bring the files. One would think they'd not need to the files of such a n exceptional weapon and meister pair. But Viktor and Oleg had high standards. And to them it didn't matter who you were you stil had to meet thier standards.

Meanwhile...

Sid was closing in on the nurse's office. He wondered if she was busy or if she had time to spare so they could talk. As Sid finally reached he door to the nurse's offive he attempted to open it, only for some else on the other side open it for him. There stood just the woman he was looking for in the door way.

"Oh Hello Sid i was just about to go out to lunch. How did your meeting with Lord Death go?" asked Nygus having been by Sid ealier about his plan to confront Lord Death about the two Russians currnetly with Lord Death in the Death Room.

"Hello Nygus." he greeted back as the two began to wlak down the hall. "And as for Lord Death..." He paused to intake a deep breath before exhaling. As he was about to continue Nygus had already guessed what he was about to say.

"He brushed you off didn't he?" asked Nygus. Sid nodded.

"he listen a little but then he said i was being paranoid and brushed me off before changing the subject all together." he said. Nygus let out a frustrated grunt.

"Yeah easy to say if you've never been on a mission with those two. If you never seen them in action like we have. I don't want them near the students. i don't trust em." said Nygus.

"The feeling is mutual but for now we have to follow Lord Death's orders. That means i have to greet the next weapon and miester pair that show up. And we both have to put up with it for now" said Sid

"Fine but i wont like it. Not. One. Little bit." Nygus replied as they reached cafeteria.

"Me niether. But like i said we have to deal with it for now. Now i'll just let you go and have your lunch and i'll greet our 'guests'." said Sid. Nygus gave a nod before the two said thier goodbyes and parted ways.

Meanwhile...

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty had just started thier way up the DWMA steps, witch was odd considering it was a Sunday but the group had been called so they could meet thier 'tutors' and to say the were exited was an understatement (except for Crona who nervous and didn't know why she had to come). As they were maing their way up Maka looked back to see if everyone was following. Well by everyone mainly Crona and Patty who was known to wander off is something caught the blonde's eye. But as she looked by she spotted a limo pulling up near the DWMA.

"Hay guys who's that?" she asked pointing torwards the limo.

"Don't know but they have a lot of nerve showing like this. Trying to out stage me. Who do they think they are trying to make a bigger entrance then me?" said Black*Star with a tick mark forming on his head.

"Who cares it's probably just an uptight as..." Soul began but was quickly silenced when his jaw basically hit the floor upon seeing th two men who stepped out. "No way!" he said in utter disbelief.

"Hay what is it Soul?" asked Maka. Soul only pointed torwards the two men who just exited the limo.

"Oh them." Maka said putting a face most people only put after meeting Excalibur. She had seen and heard enough of them from the poster in Soul's room and his MP3 player.

"Why who are they?" asked Black*Star looking back at the men.

They were african american men. One was tall and had black hair with black eyes. He has a trimmed beard hugging his chin and wore a red and black adidas baseball cap placed backwards on his head. He also wore a white t-shit under a red leather jacket. On his legs he chose to wear loose fit faded black jeans with red and white adidas sneakers on his feet. next to him stood a slightly shorter man with black hair and brown sport a full beard and mustache and a black fedora on his head and a black t-shirt. he also wore baggy ghetto style gray jean and black converse sneakers. To finish off his outfit her wore a gold necklace with a grenade medallion on it around his neck as well as a gold watch on his wrist and gold stud earings in his ears.

"They just look like two guys trying to out shine me using a bunch of flashy clothes." added Black*Star.

"Kidding me those two are already cooler than you Black*Star." stated Soul finally regaining his voice.

"Oh yea? Then who are they?" asked Black*Star offended that someone thought those two guys were cooler then him.

"The guy in the red jacket is Randal 'X-Ray' Simmon and the guy wiht the fedora is Anthony 'Big- Tony' Patton. And thier only the coolest rappers on the planet!" stated Soul finishing in an excited tone. This gave Black*Star a confused look who?

"Oh yeah i heard of them. I actually like thier music." began Liz, "But what are two music mega-stars doing here?"

"I don't know but this is so cool!" said Soul uncharacteristically excited. Maka sighed. HSe didn't even like rap. Let alone the inamous 'X-Ray' Simmon and 'Big-Tony' Patton. She just didn't see why Soul liked them so much. She was about to say something when she heard foot steps behind her. She looked back to see Sid coming down the steps.

"Oh hey Sid." greeted Maka for herself and her team mates who were currently pre-occupied witht he famous rappers who were finishing up talking by thier limo and were about to make thier way up the stairs.

"Hey kids." greeted Sid. He looked pasrt her to see Randal and Anthony. "Good thier finally here."

"You mean X-ray and Big-Tony? Oh please tell me they're here to do a concer!" responded Soul. Sid was about to repsond before Maka beat him to the punch.

"Ugh. I don't why you like them so much. To me thier talentless like all other rappers. They act childish and they seem so coky. To be honest i think they don't deserve to play music in Death City let alone step foot on accademy grounds." she said. Un known to maka behind her a tick mark formed on Sid's at every insult she spoke.

"Siiid." he began. "CHOP!" taking a page out of Maka's book Sid smashed a book over Maka's head. Much to Soul's glee. Now she knew how it felt.

"Oooowwww! Whta was that for Sid?" whined Maka clutching the top of her head in pain.

"How teaching you to show some respect for one! Ranold Simmon and Anthony Patton are one the the best weapon and Meister pair to graduate from the accademy! You have no right to insult them!" he stated angrily

"What those two are a weapon and meister pair?" asked Maka disbelief while still clutchin her head.

"Yes. Ronald and his wepaon Anthony are going to be 'tutors' for one of you." said Sid.

"Really?! Please tell me they're 'tutoring' me and Maka!" asked Soul.

"Well i'm not suppose to tell you but your going to find out soon anyway. They're not going to be your Tutors. They'll be tutoring Black*Star and Tsubaki. Lord Death thinks because they acted the same as Black*Star did at his age it would be a good fit. I personally agree." explained Sid. Upon hearing his words Soul immediately fell anime style out of shock and major disappointment.

"_So _uncool!" he sighed while on the floor.

"Yo you okay down their man?" asked a voice. When Soul looked up it turned out to Ronald Simmon himself standing over Soul with his hand buried in his pockets.

"Uh Yeah totally." said Soul standing up quickly.

"Cool. Yo Sid whats up man haven't seen you in a long time brother." said Ronald shaking hands with Sid.

"YO! Sid! Bro you gotta get some sun man! I know your a zombie and all now but dam!" said joined in Anthony.

"Hello Ray. Hello Anthony. How you two been." replied Sid.

"Been living it up man. What else you expect form us playa?" replied Anthony. Ray AKA Ronald chuckled.

"Yeah what he said. What about you man? You ever told Nygus that thing abou..." began Ray before being interrupted.

"I'm doing fine thank you. So is Nygus." said Sid quickly.

"Guess not huh. Well you know if Lord Death is waiting for us?" said Ray.

"Yeah he's in the Death Room waiting for you two." said Sid.

"Cool. Catch ya'll later then." said Ray as he and Anthony made their way up the stairs.

"So Sid. What were they talking about 'that thing with Nygus'?" asked Tsubaki confused.

"Nothing. You should go with them. Your don't want keep lord Death waiting any way." ordered Sid.

"Okay Sid sensei." the group uniform before following Ray and Anthony up the steps. Sid breath out a sigh of relief.

"The one time i give into peer pressure as a kid and it haunts me for the rest of my life." he muttered as he waited for the last pair.

Meanwhile...

As the others made their way to the Death Room, Lord Death patiently sat as Viktor and Oleg went over Maka and Soul's files. Viktor nodded in approval at Maka's results on the ultimate written exam. So far not many things going against their favor. So far they had many things going for them. Perfect attendance as well as passing grades in all classes, passed psychological tests, medical reports seem to be in order. He turned to his weapon partner.

"Have you found anything interesting comrade Makarov?" asked Viktor to Oleg who was currently looking at the physical reports and mission files.

"Not yet. Wait hold on" replied Oleg. A crooked smile slowly made it's way across his face and few chuckles escaped his lips.

"Whats so funny comrade?" asked Viktor.

"It's their mission report. The need to collect one witch's soul and they messed up." he chuckled finding it harder to retain his laughter.

"And how is that funny?" asked Viktor raising an eyebrow.

"They messed because they ended up acquiring a CATS's soul!" said Oleg as he burst into laughter. Viktor's face twitched in his attempt to keep a straight face.

"A cat?" he finally asked. Oleg nodded.

"How Pathetic must one be to mistake a cat's soul for a witch's! that is so bad one must find a new word to describe such a failure!" said Oleg between his fits of laughter. But he was soon silenced by Lord Death using his patented Reaper Chop.

"Okay that's enough. I have you know there's no need to laugh at another's failure. And for the record the cat they had fought happened to be ridiculously skilled at magic. So i suggest you cut the laughter before i have to split you skull with another reaper chop." warned Lord Death.

"Ugh. Yes Korol' Smert'." groaned Oleg in pain as he rubbed his head where he was hit. Viktor shook his head.

"Aside from the failed mission with the witch yes they meet our qualifications." said Viktor.

"I'm surprised you actually wanted to maake sure. I would think thier reputation stands out for itself." said Lord Death.

"No offense Lord Death but one cannot be judged on reputation. It does not matter what they may have accomplished what matters now is the present." said Viktor stating his views. Lord Death nodded though he didn't completely agree with his views he did understand where he came from. The past is the past. And besides better safe then sorry. Then there was a knock at the door for the second time that day.

"Come iiiin" called Lord Death. In walked Ray and Anthony.

"Hay lord Death you wanteds to see us sir?" asked Anthony.

"Yes. Infact i just finished telling these about the same assignment." said Lord Death motioning torwards Vitkor and Oleg. The two nodded.

"Alright. So whats the mission sir?" asked Ray.

"right behind you." replied Lord Death. The two looked behind them to see Maka and the others.

"These guys again?" asked Ray

"Yes you will be giving special tutoring lessons to one of these weapon and meister pairs. You will be training Black*Star and Tsubaki." explained Lord Death. The two looked back again and naturually assumed the kid with a star tattoo on his arm and the chick with the star patch on the right side of her chest were Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Who these two? They look softer than baby shit." said Anthony. Black*Star's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me! Who do you think yomhhmm..." Black*Star began only to have his mouth covered by Tsubaki who though also was offended but decided it would be better to hold in her emotions torward the comment and try to show respect. Black*Star let out his long string of choice words into Tsubaki's hand. Ray chuckled shaking his head.

"Yo don't mind him. I'm Ray and that's Anthony. Good to meet Ya'll" said Ray extending his hand. Tsubaki gingerly shook it while trying to keep her other on Black*Star's mouth as he continued to cursed a blue streak.

"It's okay its nice to meet you" replied Tsubaki.

"Likewise. Yo can't ewait to work with you two." said Ray

"Okaay then." said Lord Death awkwardly. "Maka and soul meet Viktor Stalin and his dark arm Oleg Makarov. They'll be your tutors." said Lord Death as Viktor and Oleg. Soul looked up at these guys and noticed Oleg's crooked smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" said Soul with an attitude.

"Nothing much just a white haired tupista who won't last a day of training with us" said Oleg tauntingly. Soul growled

"Oh yeah? Well i think your a..." Soul was silenced before he could say anything he'd regret by a fierce Maka chop.

"What are doing you idiot! Those two are one of the most skilled wepaon and meister pairs of the accademy! Plus thier our tutors now!" said Maka with a tick mark growing on her head.

"Look whose talking! Weren't you just mouthing off about Ray and Anhtony!" said soul a tick mark of his own on his head.

"That was different and you know it!" said Maka getting ready to chop him again.

" (1)Oleg zamolchat' eti dva, poetomu ya mogu govorit'." said Viktor becoming annoyed by the bickering teens. Oleg nodded and walke dup to the two teens. he grabbed them both roughly by the back of thier collars and lift them apart and off of the ground.

"Hay what the big idea!" growled Soul.

"Yeah we're not children!" complained Maka as she made sure hold her skirt down so no one saw anyhting a bit 'personal'.

"Than stop acting like it." said Ole before looking up at Viktor. "(2)Oni vse ushi" he spoke. Viktor nodded and cleared his throat.

"As Korol' Smert' so kindly introduced i am Viktor Stalin and the man restraining you is Oleg Makarov. Now you may think that juts because you were made three star miester at a young age makes you special. That you know it all. Well allow me to say. Niete. You do not. You are still young and therefore you must still learn. Also the missions you will now encounter are the hardest any miester can aquire. They are nothing like the mission you have seen in the past. You will often be facing new foes every encounter. Not all will be evil humans. Many will be worse than that. It is a great honor to carry out these missions for Korol' Smert'. While you are under our wing you will learn respect. You will learn to fight harder then you ever have before. You will learn to hunt. bUt above you will learn what it means to be a meister. And i don't mean the job discription. Understood?" questioned Viktor. The two nodded.

'man this sucks. We killed the freaking kishin! why do we have to be lectured by this guy? So uncool.' thought Soul. Kid cleared his throat.

"Excuse me father but where is my 'tutor'?" he asked.

"Your tutor should be arriving soon kid." said Lord Death. There was a knock at the door. "Speaking of wtihc here they are"

**Leaving it as a slight hanger for now. Gicing anyone who wants to submit an OC time. YOu can pm them to me too. If i don't get any submissions I'll just ame one up myself. But any way here's the translation you loking for.**

**(1)= Oleg silece these two so i can speak**

**(2)= they're all ears**

**I'll post as soon as i can. Please review!**


	3. prologue part 3

**New chapter is up guys! I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

In walked Sid much to everyone's let down.

"uh Sid. where's kid's tutor?" asked Lord Death

"I was about to tell you. He was following me before but i lost him. I was wondering if he somehow got here before me." said Sid.

"Okay then. Kids i need you to help Sid located our freind. His name is Azazel. His Weapons are Mandy and Candy Ramos." said Lord Death.

"Don't worry Lord Death we'll find him." said Maka the other's behind her nodded in agreement.

"It would be best if we split up. Kid, Black star and me will search the left wing. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty will search the right wing. Soul, Maka, and Crona (as well as Ragnorok obviously) will search the south. Understood?" explained Sid. The others nodded.

"ou crona ready to... huh?" began Maka noticing crona wasn't there. "Where is she?"

"I saw her right outside by the door. I thought Lord Death asked her to wait outside since she wasn't getting a tutor like you guys." said Sid.

"What let me go tak to her." said Maka gogint o exit the Death Room with Soul in tow. Sid nodded.

"Okay people lets gets started." he siad to others before begining thier search.

outsde the Death Room...

"Crona?" asked Maka Seeing Crona sitting in the corner nervously.

"H-hi Maka. Hi Soul" she replied.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Soul.

"Yeah i thought you were coming wiht us to meet our tutors." said Maka.

"I-i was but then i saw those two g-guys who talking to lord death. And well i got scared. Especially by the big guy with the weird smile." explained crona refering to the two Russians Viktor and Oleg.

"Who Viktor Stalin and Oleg Makarov? You have no reason to be scared of them. Sure they may be a little rough around the edges but they're okay." said Maka placing a comforting hand on Crona's shoulder.

"A-are you sure?" asked Crona nervous.

"Yeah. Trust me." smiled Maka.

"O-okay." smiled Crona nervously.

"Hey if you two are done can we get a move on? We gotta find this Axel or something" said Soul.

"His name's _Azazel_!" corrected Maka as she stood up along with Crona.

"Whatever we're gonna find this guy or not?" asked Soul.

"Yeah. Come on Crona" said Maka. Crona nodded Nervously before following Soul and Maka.

Later...

After everyone had been searching for few minutes it wasn't looking too good. Where could these guys be? Maka, Soul, and Crona were currently in the south wing looking for these guys. As They passed the cafeteria Maka stopped suddenly when a new soul wavelength hit her like a ton of bricks. She stopped suddenly and looked at the cafeteria. Oddly enough the doors were opened but it was probably the janitors cleaning up the cafeteria for when school starts tomorrow. That would be reasonable if it wasn't pitch black inside. and for the soul inside. Soul and Crona looked back at her.

"What is it maka?" asked Soul who could tell something was wrong with his meister.

"In there." she said pointed inside the cafeteria.

"Yeah it's the cafeteria. So what? Is this Azazel guy in there? Or are you just hungry?" said Soul finishing with a smirk. Maka shook her head.

"No. Inside the cafeteria. There's..." she stopped trying to find a way to say this without looking crazy. "I can't explain how buts there's a kishin soul is there" she finally said. Needless to say this shocked her two friends.

"K-kishin?" asked Crona nervously.

"Yeah you sure it's a Kishin soul in there? You might just be seeing things?" asked Soul. Maka nodded

" Yeah it's a kishin. I can sense it's soul from here." replied Maka before closing her eyes to scan the room again. There it was. Middle of the cafeteria not even moving. But there was something off about it. It wasn't like a normal kishin egg. Maka's couldn't place her finger on just what it was though. She'd have to figure it out later. Right now she had to handle this situation. "Yup it's definitely a kishin. Come one Soul transform. We gotta take of this before it can hurt anyone. It's our duty as students of the academy"

"Okay." said soul before taking his weapon form and landing in Maka's hand.

"Come on Crona. We might you and Ragnorok's help." said Maka before entering. Crona nodded.

"Come on Ragnorok we gotta help Maka and Soul." said Crona to her weapon.

"Fine! But i better get some candies out of this!" said Ragnorok coming out and taking weapon form. crona then entered after Maka.

"Maka, are you sure we should just come in like this? Shouldn't we at least turn on the lights so we can see where the thing is?" whispered soul.

"I'm sure. We don't to scare off the kishin. Besides it'll be two on one (well technically four on one but who's counting) and i can sense his soul anyway. Now be quiet before it hears us." says Maka. As they came closer to the kishin Maka could make out someone sitting at a table. Maka tightened her grip on soul. A sign she was preparing to strike. She calculated the distance she head to get in order to land a clean and lethal blow to the kishin in her head. Just. Three. More. Steps. And...now! Maka took a powerful swing that was aimed to slice the kishin in half. She expected a clean hit. Expected. But instead of feeling the resistance that usually came from her blade cutting through flesh and bone. Maka looked and was in disbelief because the kishin wasn't even there! No floating red soul that was common of kishin eggs. Nothing. Maka looked around the thing was gone! But the weird thing was she could'nt sense the kishin's soul anymore. "No way"

"what is it Maka?" asked Soul.

"I don't know. The kishin. i just disappeared. i can't even sense it's soul anymore. it's like it just disappeared." said Maka in shock.

"What are you talking about? just disappeared?" asked soul.

"I don't know bu..." began maka before she felt he legs being kicked out from under her. Maka hit the ground hard. Crona turned to face the assailant only for her blood to freeze when she saw two almost glowing white eyes staring right at her. Crona froze with fear.

"Come on stupid! he's right there! kill him!" said Ragnorok. Crona shook her head before swinging at him three times. The man dodged two of the strikes before catching her wrist on the third strike. Using the opening created the man delivered a back hand to her stomach followed by an elbow to the bottom of her chin. The man then finished by tossing Crona over his shoulder. He then turned to dodged a powerful swing from Maka. The man then jumped and flipped back wards into he air. Maka looked to see where he landed but he was already gone again.

"UGH! How does he keep doing that!" said Maka.

"Still think it was a better idea to keep the lights off?" asked Soul.

"Shut it Sou!" growled Maka not in the mood. One because he was right and two now wasn't the time. "Crona! are you okay?" asked Maka.

"Y-yeah i think so." replied crona. Maka nodded. She offered Crona a hand to help her stand up.

"Come on lets go back to back so he can't sneak up on us." suggested Maka. Crona nodded before going back to back with Maka. Minutes passed. Not many but enough to put them on edge. well more than they already. '_where did he go. What is he above us or somethi...'_ Maka stopped halfway through her thoughts when she realized that was it. She slowly looked up nervous at what she'd see. Her heart stopped when she saw him. The unmistakeable glowing white eyes gave him away. He was up in the rafters and then. He dropped. Maka froze. This was it. she wasn't going to have time to block or dodge. She couldn't die like this. not in a cafeteria. Besides she still had to make soul a death scythe. One better than her dirt bag father would ever be. But it seemed it wasn't meant to be. she could only close her eyes and wait for final blow that was coming at break neck speed. But soon she realized something. She wasn't dead. Was she? She opened her eyes and looked around. Behind her she saw Crona staring with her mouth agape and a look showing she was scared/shocked. Maka turned her gaze and soon saw what had crona in a gaze. Up on top of soul the man was perched! he just stared back at them with chilling white eyes. He tilted his head slightly like a confused bird looking back at them. Maka didn't what to say. What _could _she say? '_what is this guy? A cat?' _she thought. Suddenly the man gazed in the direction of the door. Maka thought he was thinking about making a break for it. but then he returned his stare back to them. He appeared to be reaching for something on his head. And then the lights came on. Maka had to take sometimes for her eyes to adjust before she could get a good look at the man who she thought was a kishin. The man looked to be in his mid thirties and has a shaved head and tan skin. His hair was black and he was lean and muscular. He wore a black tank top and black half fingered gloves. he also wore gray cargos pants and black boots. on his head he wore black goggle that he was currently adjusting on his head.

"What is going on here?!" said Sid who was standing in front of Kid, Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and two girls maka couldn't recognize. the two of the wore the same outfit but i different color. The two of them looked to b in their mid twenties or at least early twenties. The one on the left had her hair cute short and was black in color with her bangs covering over left eye. The bangs covering her face was the magenta. Her skin was tan. her build was both athletic and fully developed. She wore a magenta colored ,tank top styled half shirt that showed off her well toned stomach. she also wore light blue baggy jeans and magenta colored supra vaider sneakers.

The girls on the right looked exactly the same as the other in every way except for a few minor changes. For one her attire was cotton candy blue and she also wore glasses. He hair was also brushed out of her eyes and the ends were died cotton candy blue. And to finish off the differences her jeans were navy blue.

"I can see you've been making friends Az." said the magenta girl. Az? '_she doesn't mean Az as in Azazel right? *gulp*' _now she was in trouble. Attacking a fellow meister. And a new teacher no less! Azazel looked up at them. He hopped off of Soul and landed gracefully next to Maka. he the walked towards the other. Maka and crona followed him with their eyes.

"Call it self defense." sadi Azazel simply. His voice blank and almost emotionless.

"I'm so sorry about this. It won't happen again i swear." said Sid.

"Don't worry. I was sure to go easy open them anyway." said Azazel simply. Maka stood dumbfounded. But? _How? _

"uh what happened?" asked Soul in dazed state. Maka guessed he was just as shocked as her when Azazel was crouched on tope of him. Maka gulped.

"Nothing but i think we're about to get in trouble again." said Maka as Soul transformed. He opened his mouth when he noticed Sid was now standing directly in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What where you guys thinking!" he yelled making Crona, Maka and Soul jump.

"b-but Sid-sensei i swear i thought i sensed a kishin in hear! A-and his eyes. they were" she drifted off seeing that Sid's expression exchanged. He sighed rubbing his temples.

"It's okay i understand." he said surprising them. "I would of told you about Azazel's unique situation but it was a last minute decision by lord death and i forgot to tell you before we began our search." said Sid.

"You call a meister being a kishin a 'unique situation'?" asked soul in disbelief.

"He's not a kishin. Well not fully. Lord Death will explain when we return to the Death Room. All you need to know now is that the man in the man you just met is Azazel. the two girls you see with us are his weapon partners. The one in magenta is Mandy and the one in blue is Candy. They're the Ramos twins." explained Sid.

"Whats up? We were going to the death room when we ran into Sid." said Candy.

"Then we came back to here to find Az here kicking your buts" said Mandy finishing for her sister.

"But why did you guys come here? And why were the lights out?" asked Maka.

"Me and Mandy got hungry. Duh." said Candy

"Plus Az says he thinks better in the dark." added Mandy.

"Okay lets save the rest of the questions for Lord Death." Said Sid before leading the way to the Death Room.

Later...

Sid had just got done explaining what happened to Lord Death. Maka, Soul, and Crona stood uncomfortably as Lord Death appeared to be in thought.

"Well i suppose it could off turned out worse." he began not sounding angry. The three teens seemed to relax slightly. That was before all three of the them each got a reaper chop to he head. "but that still doesn't excuse the fact that you attacked a teacher." said Lord Death.

"Aw man. That sucks even worse than Maka's chop." groaned Soul still on the floor.

"It's worse than Sid's chop too?" groaned Maka slightly teary eyed. She then remembered something and looked up at Lord Death. "Lord Death can i ask you a question?"

"why of course. What do you want to know?" asked Lord Death

"It's about Azazel and i wanted..." she began before Lord Death put a hand up to signal her to stop.

"Say no more Miss Albarn. You wanna know about Azazel's 'unique situation'. Correct?" asked Lord Death. Maka nodded. Lord Death sighed. Normally he'd ask permission before sharing personal information but seeing as Azazel hose to wait outside (likely on the account he's to very social) the duty fell on him to tell these student the truth. "Well you see Azazel isn't a kishin. Not fully. he's a hybrid of kishin and human." said Lord Death shocking all the teens in the room.

"But h-how?" asked Maka in shock. How was that even powerful.

"I'm getting to that. Azazel, as you can imagine, is a very rare specimen. Perhaps maybe event he only one of his kind. His father was the infamous Nightmare of Rio de Janeiro. A cunning and feline like kishin." said Lord Death.

'_so he is part cat. That explain his crazy agility and balance' _though Maka going back to when Azazel was perched on top of Soul.

"Azazel's father was a smart one. He evaded the DWMA for a long time. But eventually his run came to an end. Sensing the jig was up he devised a way to keep his legacy of death and misery going even after his demise." Lord Death paused as if hesitant to continue. And with good reason. "Nightmare a poor woman by the name of Isabella Rojas. From this tragic event Azazel was conceived. From this birth Azazel was made half kishin like his father. And half human like his mother. This gave him some interesting attributes. For one the natural night vision he used against you. As well as natural cat like agility and balance. topping it off is his above average strength and cat like sense of smell and hearing. But as you can imagine there is downsides to this as well. For one his kishin like soul often causes him to be mistaken for kishin. But even more grim is his need to..." Lord Death stopped suddenly confusing the teens who where engrossed in what he had been saying. They turned their head to see who he was staring at. It was Azazel by Mandy and Candy

"that's enough." he said calmly.

"Oh well. I suppose they'll find out soon enough anyway. Now kids. Please take your leave. I wish to speak to your new 'tutors' in private." said Lord Death.

"Yes Lord Death." said the teens in unison before leaving. Lord Death turned to the remaining adults.

"Now let go about your lesson plans for tomorrow."" said Lord Death.

**that's enough for now. I hope you liked it. Next chapter we'll see how on of the new teach and student teams will fair. Well i'll update soon. Please review!**


End file.
